


A Hot Shower

by RosyPalms



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Raven masturbates in the shower and imagines herself having a threesome with Robin and Starfire.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r/Raven, Dick Grayson/Raven, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Hot Shower

Raven sharply inhaled when icy water touched her skin. Feeling it grow warmer slowly drew the breath out of her again and she relaxed. As steam started to rise around her, she let the water rush over her face, brushed her hair back, and let her hands follow the flow. Down her neck, over her breasts, across her stomach, until it spread all over her hips to run down her legs every which way. Out of all the available routes to follow, Raven’s hands followed the central one, and she shuddered when they reached their destination.

The shower was her only true refuge since the other Titans made a habit of barging into her room without knocking. They had enough sense to stay out of her bathroom though. Here she could tend to her base needs; needs she had to fight down most of the time.

The warmth of the water spread, much like the warmth in her abdomen as she rubbed herself. The steam was so thick at that point that the rest of the bathroom was only a blur, a dreamscape; indistinct, with boundless potential.

The warmth of the shower might as well have come from another body, pressing against her from behind. Droplets and rivulets rolling over her skin were fingers appreciating its softness.

She could feel the hands, not her own, but Starfire’s, playing with her. Between her legs and around her chest, while hot lips caressed the nape of her neck. Soft breasts pressed against her back. Raven could even feel nipples at attention. Starfire was rubbing them against Raven’s back. Star was incredible with her fingers. The way she teased Raven’s nipples and played with her clit made her shudder.

Raven lifted her face again, let the hot water rush over her face. She was so sensitive the streams touching her lips gave her goosebumps, like a good, passionate kiss. It wasn’t Starfire, though. She was still behind Raven. It was Robin, demanding that Raven open her mouth for him. She did, and heat entered.

Robin’s saliva was as hot as his tongue, and feeling it between her lips gave Raven shivers. Between these two, Raven lost herself. The heat was overbearing, the sensations mind-blowingly clear and intense. Something was rolling down her face. Whether it was sweat, shower water or tears she couldn’t say, but it felt liberating. She was a toy to her two lovers with nothing but her body and willingness to give, and they would take it all.

Starfire’s kisses wandered down Raven’s back. Surprisingly strong hands groped her ass and spread it. She might have been embarrassed by that, usually, but at that moment, Star could do whatever she wanted to Raven. The kisses went further down, through the cleft between her cheeks. They didn’t even shy away from Raven’s backdoor; if anything, Star seemed to linger a moment to kiss that thoroughly. Raven trembled, maybe less from the feeling and more so from the knowledge of what Starfire; pure, beautiful Starfire was doing. The trembling was interrupted by a spasm when Starfire reached her destination, however.

With her pretty face firmly pushed into Raven’s nethers, Star started eating her out. With her hands firmly gripping Raven’s butt, Star shoved her tongue through Raven’s slick labia, and as far into her vagina as it would go. Once there, the hot muscle started twisting and turning, poking and licking at anything it could reach. Raven felt her knees growing weak in face of this onslaught, but Star supported her, and even if she didn’t, Robin was still there.

Since Star had vacated them, his big, strong hands were now fondling Raven’s breasts. He alternated between kissing her deeply, hungrily, and sucking her tits, which left Raven gasping for breath between whimpers and moans. Her head felt full of cotton. Thoughts were sluggish and distant. Only sensation was distinct.

The feel of Starfire’s tongue in her pussy, her hands on Raven’s ass. Robin’s fingers digging into her soft breasts and his mouth scorching her nipples and lips with kisses, not to mention his dick pressing against her belly.

He had started grinding that against her a while ago, but now she reached for it. One hand was barely enough to encompass its girth and not nearly enough for its length. With both hands Raven managed to appreciate it fully, or as completely as she ever would.

With the foreskin pulled back all the way, she could feel his tender glans on her palm. He shuddered when she rolled her hand over it, traced his slit with her fingertips, and followed the outline of the crown all around. The thing seemed to swell further the more she did that. Veins stood out from smooth skin. With how soft and supple it felt, one might have mistaken it for a gentle thing, but its ferocity showed in its hardness. It was utterly unyielding, every throb only serving to harden it further. It was solid steel, and it was all for Raven.

When Starfire pulled away, Raven wavered, but Robin took her and pressed her against the wall. He got behind her and, driven by instinct, by the screaming need between her legs, she stuck out her butt. The hot rain of the shower now fell on the small of her back, and the torrents washed all across her ass. Robin’s eyes were glued to it, even as he lined himself up to take her. He seemed to like how shiny the water made Raven’s backside, and she enjoyed his hungry gaze.

Her body offered little resistance to his intrusion; it could not. Raven wanted to feel full, wanted Robin to melt into her, become one with her. What she did resist were his attempts to pull out again.

Robin’s hissing and moaning were just as exciting as the feeling of his strong cock prying her yielding vagina wide-open. All the detail she had made out with her hands she felt even more distinctly with her pussy. The shape of his cock, the intricate pattern of veins covering it, down to the shape of his glans and the way it nudged and pulled at her tender insides. Raven felt almost dizzy from the intensity. Her head was heavy, and her throat quickly grew sore from groaning.

Meanwhile, Starfire would not be ignored. She slipped underneath the other two and looked up at the place connecting them. She did not linger on the view, however. Instead, she joined in with her mouth.

Raven screeched when Star suddenly suckled her clit, even as Robin hammered his cock into her. He, on the other hand, stuttered in his rhythm and hissed when Star sucked his balls. The alien’s mouth was all over them both, licking, sucking and kissing whatever she could to maximize their pleasure. On top of that, she brought up her hands to fondle Raven’s breasts again, which had hitherto bounced freely to the beat of Robin’s hips. 

The rush of the shower, the uneven splashing of water on tile, the clapping of hips; as the tension built in Raven’s body, sounds mingled, melded into one another, and faded into a distant hum. Her head was truly full of cotton now. What she saw she barely registered, what she heard was distant and vague. The only thing that mattered was feeling. Robin’s thrusts, Star’s tongue, their hands caressing and squeezing her body, and most importantly, the tightening deep inside her. Like the spring in a windup toy, she tightened, and tightened, until, drawn to her absolute limit, another twist broke the spring.

Raven screamed as the climax took her. Unbearable heat spread through her body, through every fiber of her being like a roaring fire, and in its wake followed shivers, tremors and cold showers. The orgasm was a force of nature, leaving her in a quivering, sopping wet heap.

When her senses finally stopped refusing her, Raven found herself squatting in the shower, breathing heavily. One hand was still gently rubbing her pussy. Maybe it was a bit of aftercare for herself, or maybe her body craved to keep the embers of the fire that had ravaged her lit just a tad longer. She couldn’t say. She brushed strands of purple hair out of her face with her free hand. She did know one thing, though.

“I fucking needed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A nice person praised my previous Raven/Robin/Starfire fic, which reminded me of how hot Raven is.
> 
> So I wrote this. lol


End file.
